Tantanga's Return
by nintendgal101
Summary: During a party at Princess Daisy's home castle Tantanga and Dimentio come and kidnap 9 princesses. Can the unlikely group put aside their differences to save them. OCxLudwig DaisyxLuigi MarioxPeach OCxRoy
1. The Begining

**Tantanga's Return**

Prologue

It started with a normal afternoon at the Mario Brothers' home. Luigi and Mario had just gotten home from tea at Peach's castle when Parakarry shouted "MAIL" dropping the mail on the front porch and then flying away.

Mario and Luigi then hurry to get the mail. On the porch were too letters in Daisy's handwriting. Each brother opened their letter and read the invitations inside.

_Dear Mario _

_I and my parents invite you to our party upon April_

_17__th__ in the palace garden to celebrate the Moon Festival._

_My family is willing to help if you have trouble finding_

_lodging for that night. We hope to see you there._

_Sincerely_

_ Princess Daisy._

Luigi had received an invitation like it along with a letter explaining that her father was on a diplomatic outing and that she and her mother needed help getting things ready for her father would not return until the day before the party.

Luigi then looked up at his brother and explained the situation to him. He then said "Well I guess I know what I'm doing this week. I guess I had better pack so I can leave tomorrow. Will you be coming?"

Mario thought about it and then answered "It would be cool. Yeah I think I will. Send a letter explaining what we're expected to wear though."

"Okay," said Luigi heading out the door to get a ticket for the train "Though I hope you'll actually remember to bring it. You sometimes don't"

Mario watched TV until it was time for dinner after which Luigi went upstairs to pack. When Mario woke up the next morning Luigi had already left for Sarasaland.


	2. The Attack

The Attack

**This is a rather long chapter however it is where the action starts.**

It was finally the night of the party. Daisy and her parents were at the open gate greeting the guests. Daisy's mother was wearing a floor length dress with sleeves that draped her shoulders very graceful in a bright red color. Daisy was wearing an emerald green spaghetti strap dress with an emerald green colored top that covered the straps of the dress and fit a bit loosely. There was a red haired woman with a dress the color of strawberries along with another girl with red hair who was wearing a traditional style red dress. There was also a girl with bluish black hair in a blue dress, a girl with purplish black hair a purplish red dress, and a girl with long jet black hair that hung in graceful curls in black dress. The girl with jet black hair was wearing a tiara a bit more ornate that her sisters and was walking arm in arm with a tall man with neatly combed hair that was blue.

When the party started the black haired princess walked up to Mario and Luigi and introduced herself. "Hello I'm Princess Belinda though some call me Blackberry and this is my boyfriend Ludwig." She said gesturing to the blue haired man.

Her sisters then walked up "I'm Bella," said the bluish black haired princess "I'm the oldest though Belinda is the one chosen to become queen. This is my sister Calypso or Cherry." She then gestured to the red haired girl. "And, this is Radella, Belinda's twin." Bella finished gesturing to the purple black haired princess.

Before Mario Luigi Peach or Daisy who had been sitting nearby could say anything the older sisters walked away and Ludwig practically dragged Belinda off to get some food. Daisy shrugged and the group went to get something to eat.

An hour into the party things were going just fine when someone screamed. All the guests looked towards where the scream had come from. They then saw the reason floating above them one as if by magic the other on a high-tech flying platform. On the platform was a thing that stood like a man but his face looked like that of a cat. The flying man looked like a deranged jester.

"It too along time but I'm back and more powerful than ever" said the alien monster whom is the evil alien kind Tantanga. "And there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Get out of here Tantanga, Dimentio, or do you want another beating?" said Mario no fear is his voice.

Suddenly three figures ran out of the wood, Belinda, Radella, and Ludwig. However something occurred so quickly no one could tell what and in the blue haired man's place was Ludwig von Koopa. They expected Belinda to scream but instead she just let him pull her behind him. Ludwig had grown and the koopaling was now as big as his father well almost as big.

Ludwig glared at the villains as if daring them to try and hurt Belinda or Radella who was also standing behind him. Dimentio reached his hand out toward them and Ludwig growled. "Just try it and we'll see how brave you are when you're on fire" he said threateningly.

Dimentio just laughed "Try it and see how happy the girls are when you set them on fire." He then snapped his fingers and as if they were caught in a giant whirlwind Radella Belinda Calypso Bella Daisy Rosalina Éclair Peach and somehow Wendy O. Koopa whom was not at the party were swept towards Tantanga and Dimentio. Ludwig tried to hold onto Belinda however the wind pulled her from his grasp.

They started spinning around the evil duo. Ludwig, Mario, Luigi, The Chestnut King, Roy who had come out of the woods while no one was looking; Kind Damian Daisy's father and Waluigi started talking about how they could free the girls. Suddenly they looked up at Tantanga who had yelled something. Tantanga then repeated himself and yelled over the wind "Well I believe I and Dimentio shall take our leave. Say goodbye to the princesses. With that a portal opened and swallowed the evil duo and the girl before anyone could blink.

They were gone.


	3. The Adventure Begins officaially

The Adventure Begins

"The only people I can think of who might know where they went is Nastasia or Merlon." Luigi said. "Let's go to see if Merlon knows where they went"

"I'm going with you guys" Ludwig said. With that everyone else except Daisy's mother said things like "Yeah" or "Count me in".

"Okay then we shall leave first thing in the morning so pack before bed," Mario said before Luigi and Mario headed in.

So everyone went to their lodging and in the morning they left joined by Bowser who had exclaimed loudly "NO ONE KIDNAPPS PEACH BUT ME."

When they got to Merlon he told them that they had taken over the old X-Naut fortress and are using it as a mini-base. "That," he told them, "is where you will find Belinda and Rosalina."

**Girls point of view = **_**Italics**_

_The girls who were being held at the X-Naut fortress were being sold or held for ransom. For Belinda they wanted 1 million dollars' worth of treasure and for Rosalina the Lumas had to give them the power of the stars. One day they met the rebuilt Tec. Tec had taken a liking to Belinda and after he called her beautiful blackberry 5 times she told him that she had a boyfriend and only him and her father could call her "My beautiful blackberry". After that she used him to send a letter to Ludwig._

"Hey I got a letter from Belinda!" Ludwig shouted suddenly as they were heading Toward the Outpost with the cannon. "It says 'Dear Ludwig and others I and Rosalina are being held at an old fortress on the moon. We both hope you will find us with great haste sincerely Belinda.' Hmmm I guess we're going the right way".

So the small group elected to go made up of Luigi Mario and Ludwig (turned into a human by his machine) went into the canon after convincing the Bob-bombs to let them use the canon. They landed with a crash. In the distance they saw the lights of the fortress in the distance. "Tomorrow we storm the fortress." Mario said before turning away to set up tent. Luigi and Ludwig nod then follow.

** MWA HA HA HA HA I HAVE ENDED THIS WITH A CLIFFHANGER.**

**Read on to find out what happens.**


	4. The Attack on the Xnaut Fortress

The Attack on the X-naut fortress

Luigi, Mario, and Ludwig crept up on the entrance to the fortress watching for any sign of guard. There were no guards in sight however they did not relax any. They then opened the door and stepped inside. There were a few alien guards inside however they were taken out rather quickly by one the three. They then got to a door which was locked. When Luigi pushed it, it asked for a key card. Mario and Luigi debated ways to get a key card while Ludwig studied the key card slot. Finally he spoke up, "I think I have a plan." He pulled an arm back into his shell before pulling out a plastic card.

Luigi pointed then pointed something out. "That isn't a key card." Luigi said. "How is that supposed to open the door?"

"It seems to scan the material the card is fashioned from and how much pressure is put onto it." It's really ingenious actually. While people who might attack wander trying to find the key card the bad guys laugh while all they really have is a piece of plastic." Ludwig explained. "Let's see if my theory is correct." With this he inserted the card pushing it in slowly until a green light shone through. With this Ludwig walked through while Mario and Luigi followed. This seemed to be the main hub. They met many more guards and a few alien girls who ran when they saw them.

Finally they found a hall which had no guards. Through one door was another hall. After two other doors they found a large room with many young girls in it. Suddenly groups of guards burst into the hall attacking the group.

_Belinda and Rosalina walked into the large room to see their fellow prisoners around the door. They managed their way up to the front and saw the fight. Rosalina pulled away while Belinda pushed her way into the hall and joined the fight._

Belinda kicked and punched to make way into the fray. She then picked up two who were in a heap on top of Ludwig and with a movement like clapping together erasers together knocked them out. She then threw another at the wall before continuing to pull the guards off of Ludwig. When she pulled off enough Ludwig rose and the two began to fight back to back.

After the battle was over most of the guards were knocked out or had chosen to flee. Rosalina walked out over joyed at being freed. The alien girls ran right out. After both explained what had happened they told the boys they knew where Éclair, Bella, and Peach were being held. Suddenly one last guard jumped out and attacked Belinda. Ludwig took him out of the picture and turned to look at Belinda. The guard had cut her across the chest. Ludwig pulled a roll of bandaging cloth out and quickly wrapped the stuff around the cut before pulling her onto his shoulder. Rosalina then led the way to a teleporter they could use to get back to earth and set out for Boo Woods.


	5. Off to Boo Woods

Off To Boo Woods

When they got back they hurried Mario and Rosalina to find the others while Ludwig and Luigi would try to find someone to care for Belinda's wound.

Ludwig and Luigi managed to find a doctor and convince him to do something for Belinda. The two then set out to find the others as well. When they found them Mario and Rosalina just had as well. When asked where Belinda was they explained what had happened. The group then went to see what the doctor would do.

The doctor told them that they could stabilize her after which they would have to send her to Poshley Heights to get stitches. She would then be sent to somewhere closer to home to recover. After finding out her condition the slightly subdued group goes to get tickets for the ship ride home.

After the trip back to the mushroom kingdom the group gathered flashlights and Luigi got the Poltergust 5000, just in case, before setting off for boo woods.

The woods were silent as they traveled. Finally they arrived at the mansion. This was guarded by squadrons of dry bones. Most attacked without thinking however still some were loyal to the Koopa Kingdom and Ludwig and Roy convinced them to help.

The group travels through the mansion defeating dry bones and boos along the way. They fought a few boss ghosts who apparently had been freed by Dimentio. They then reach the Attic where they find Dimentio. The group then questions him about why he was here and why he had changed his goals.

He laughed before answering. "I am here to teach you a lesson about when to stop being an interfering pest. As for my goals they are the same as they used to be. However I realized that the Prognosticus could refer to two unlikely couples. Bowser and Peach however as that planned I plan to use my magic to brain wash Daisy into marrying Tantanga before once again using it to finally destroy the world. Oh but while I have spoken long enough and it is now time to teach you your lesson. Next time you are up against two super powerful villains don't drag your selves in too far. Now to prove my point well I guess my next act will be enough." With that he turned and looked toward a picture of King Boo and began to chant a rather unearthly chant.

Luigi looked at the painting before getting the Poltergust ready and then turned to the others. "I think he's trying to call King Boo out of the painting. I need you guys to go to that shack we passed as we walked in. Tell Professor E. Gadd to get the Ghost Portraitificationizer up and running. Got it?" When the others started to complain and say that he might need some help he shouted back, "I've done this two times. I can do it again. Now go!" He then turned to face the awakening King Boo.

The group then obeyed and went to E. Gadd. When they arrived he quickly turned on the machine. They waited with baited breathe to wait for Luigi to come back. Three hours later he walked in looking dejected. He looked up at E. Gadd and said "He escaped." Then "However I did find Bella and Wendy." With that the three girls who had been in the mansion walked in. They then told them that Radella was held by Cackletta in the castle of the Beanbean kingdom. The witch had also turned Prince Peasley and Queen Bean back to monsters. So the group set off to go there picking Belinda up on the way.


	6. Fawful Too?

Fawful Too?

As the group arrived at the castle of the bean-bean kingdom castle they could tell something was wrong. When Belinda asked what was going on Lady Lima explained Prince Peasley and Queen Bean were both turned to monsters. The group was then told the two had resisted all attempts to turn them back, however they were large and a big slow so any one fast enough might be able to get through the castle. The group then decided that Belinda who was fully healed, Luigi and Waluigi would try to reach the top. The three then set off into the castle and the rest waited with baited breathe to see if they would make it.

**Hey guys. Sorry for the short chapter it's just I've lost my drive for my fanfictions. Unless people suddenly start begging me not to I'm going to put Nintendo High on hiatus till I get more ideas for this. I'm going to put a second one on hiatus however you choose which one I finish first. Pm me whether you think I should finish up this one or my Fablehaven fic. **

** On a happier note when I finish both or at least one I'm going to start a new one. You get to decide which one too! One idea is a Fablehaven fiction in which Bracken Gavin Melody Dale Warren Kendra Seth Tanu get turned to teenagers and get sent to HIGHSCHOOL! Also for this one I am accepting other (not necessarily human) OCs to go too. PM me any you want put in. The other is a pirate adventure with Mario characters. Review or PM you which you think I should do. **


End file.
